Kingdom Hearts
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Atem's queen has been questioning everything, her life, her pharaoh...but when something...unexpected happens, can they hold on to each other and their shattering minds...is will they be lost forever?


Kingdom Hearts

An ancient Egypt fic.

Be amused.

Oh Eyes...

Blind ones at that.

Anyways.

A summary:

Atem's queen, Bastet, is beginning to question her place, and their relationship, as it seems to be stagnant and dead. But upon uncovering a plot to kill him, she decides to blaze her own trail and rise to defend him. Are her efforts the only way to save her fragmenting mind? Or will this all be in vain?

Well? Here are roles, because I can't leave out everyone.

**Yugi**: Bastet's servant, but more like her friend and her guide.

**Seto**: (being called Seto b/c I really don't care!) High priest (duh!) (likes Mkrh)

**Jonouchi**: scribe (likes Reininseb)

**Ryou**: stable hand, but generally friends with everyone.

**Bakura**(-kura!): Thief (duh!)

**Malik**: Merchant and the person to go to for information.

**Ishtaru**: Assassin/thief

**Mokuba**: (see Ryou)

**Yami/Atem**: if I need to tell you, I'll hit you.

**Shadi**: Like Malik, but more of a shady character.

**Bastet**: Atem's queen, blind since birth.

**Mankarrah**: Sorceress (likes Seto) Bastet's friend.

**Kinta**: Atem's older sister, priestess, Bastet's friend.

**Reininseb**: made her way into the army (likes Jono)

Bastet-chan, the blind queen with long blue hair.

The "prophetic girl"

For all of her predictions have come true...

She invokes jealousy from prophets and certain high priests

Yet friendship in a priestess, a sorceress, and a general

But a girl can only do so much by herself,

Maybe

Maybe there are higher forces at work.

Kitna owns herself, Mankarrah is ANR's, Reininseb is AT's.

Now I present...

Hearts...

482304982390583

**Kingdom Hearts **

**Vision 1: Doubts About Love**

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together. _

"Yugi?"

Yugi had barely stepped into the room when Bastet said his name. She didn't even turn away from the balcony to know it was him.

"Yes? Did you want something?" Yugi asked.

"No. I just wanted to know it was really you."

Yugi walked over to her, leaning on the balcony next to her. He didn't know what she was looking at, or that she was looking at anything. He knew that even though she looked, she never saw, but she could see without looking.

"Yugi, what color is the Nile? Is it blue? Or is it mixed with all sorts of shades?"

"It is blue, but all shades of blue. Blue like the sky and like the storm. It mixes all and makes it into one flowing band or water." Yugi said, being her eyes.

"Are there any boats? Any trader vessels?"

"There is one. It is small, and it is painted red and its sail is white. It is coming towards the port."

Bastet fell silent. She kept looking around, even though her gray, blind eyes saw nothing. Her long blue hair blew in the wind that rippled through Egypt. Yugi looked up at her, constantly wondering what she was looking at. It seemed like she wasn't all there, like some part of her was focused on something else. It was like she was somewhere else, like she was talking to the gods inside her head.

"Are you okay, Mistress?" Yugi asked.

Bastet seemed to snap back into focus.

"Yes, well...no...well...I don't know."

"Do you need to talk to someone?" Yugi asked.

"It might help."

Yugi hopped up on the balcony and faced Bastet.

"I'm beginning to question _things_. I have been wondering for the past few nights..."

"Wondering about what?"

"Myself. Where do I fit in, in comparison to my pharaoh? Am I to just be there for show, or am I to actually be there and support him when he needs me? Am I to stand aside when he goes off to fight and pray for his return? Am I to stand around while he forgets me?"

There was silence for a little while. Yugi didn't know how long she had been penning-up all of these uncertainties, or what led to them arising. He wasn't sure what he should be saying. He hadn't noticed if Atem had been ignoring her, nor had he noticed anything different between the two of them. This all seemed like a random outburst, but upon closer inspection, it seemed to have been eating at her from the inside for quite a while.

"Well, I shouldn't dwell on such thoughts. You can leave now Yugi, I wish to be alone."

Yugi hopped onto the floor and slowly left the room. What he had heard had disturbed him. Upon thinking about it a little more, he resolved to speak to someone about it.

But who it would be, he didn't know.

Bastet remained at her spot on the balcony all night. She began to talk to herself in the same manner she spoke to Yugi, asking questions and receiving no answers.

The next morning she was found asleep on the floor with tears streaming from her eyes.

208990238402398402398

A slightly crappy first chapter, but oh well. It gets better.

Teaser!

_Ryou looked at Bastet with a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly._

"_You want what?" He asked again._

_The neighs of an angered horse rang in their ears. Bastet let a smile form on her lips and she reached her hand out. Ryou shrugged and took it, leading her through the stable. _

The chap one end!


End file.
